


Experiment 200: Logic's Logs

by thedarkstrangeson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Thomas (mentioned) - Freeform, Dehydration, Depersonalization, Derealization, Gen, Isolation, Knives, Roman Sanders (mentioned) - Freeform, Self Harm, Starvation, Virgil Sanders (mentioned) - Freeform, WARNINGS:, its a rough one my dudes, this is an angsty one, unsympathetic!lightsides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkstrangeson/pseuds/thedarkstrangeson
Summary: Logan has noticed that the others don't seem to be taking his ideas and input into account. He decides to catalogue exactly how often they do or do not pay attention to him. Things go... quite badly.(written as a transcript of Logan's hand recorder)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	Experiment 200: Logic's Logs

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags for warnings! This one has heavy stuff and your mental health is the most important thing.

Logan: This is social experiment log number one. Typically I log more scientific experiments here, but I wish to further examine my relationship with the other sides. I have recently noticed a lack of acknowledgement of my input by the others, so I will be using this log to count instances of them using or disregarding my advice. Starting with today, there were 4 instances of no acknowledgement, 2 of acknowledgement but ultimately not taken as input, and 1 instance of input taken and put to use. Specifically input regarding my preferences for the evening meal was taken into account.

_ Deep sigh _

_ Recorder clicks off _

Logan: Social experiment log number 9, interview with Morality, aka Patton.

_ Tapping on Recorder _

Patton: Is this what you want me to talk into?

Logan: Yes, try to speak clearly.

Patton: Alrighty! Well, you asked about whether we are listening to you or not right?

Logan: The question specifically was ‘How often do you believe you and the other sides take my input into account when making a decision?’

Patton: I’d say pretty often, right? We are all trying our best here and we are all equally important!

Logan: Can you put a percentage on that for me?

Patton: Oh, uh... 95%?

Logan: Thank you, Patton, that is all.

Patton: Okay kiddo! I hope your experiment goes well.

_ Door closing in background _

Logan: Morality seems oblivious to the circumstances, evidence thus far has shown an average input consideration rate of 12.4%, however further data collection is necessary for an appropriate sample size. This data is collected only when I put forth an idea, not across all decisions made, so in order to collect more data I will attempt to participate more in daily decisions. That could ultimately cause an increase in the consideration rate, if my hypothesis is correct.

_ Recorder clicks off _

__

Logan: Social experiment log 15, field work. Recording for the next episode of Sanders Sides is set to have begun approximately 16 minutes ago, but as per what is typical, I am the only one actually ready. Joan has arrived but they are not quite set up with the cameras yet, so the others seem to take this as permission to be late. 

Patton: Hello! Sorry I was late, Lo. I hope I’m not the last one.

Logan: It is quite alright, I am aware that this is to be expected by now.

_ Pause _

Patton: Okay, that’s good. I’m going to go try to get the shadowling out of bed!

_ Patton sinks out _

Logan, to himself: Of course, Anxiety has not even gotten out of bed. It is now 2:18 pm.

_ Recorder clicks off _

Logan: Experiment log 57, cataloguing pain transference between aspects of Thomas’ personality. Hypothesis is that there is none present between sides, but that it may influence Thomas in some way as occurred when Anxiety attempted to duck out. Results are expected to be minimal however, as the input consideration rate has now fallen to 4.8%. 

_ Small clattering of materials in background _

Logan: Tools and materials for use in this experiment include gauze, alcohol swabs, gloves, and a small scalpel. Materials are of imaginary creation, as provided by Creativity. Scalpel had little care put into it, it is rather dull, however it should serve well enough for this experiment.

_ Elastic snap of gloves being put on _

Logan: Gloves are being used as a precaution, although as I am a figment of Thomas’ imagination they are not necessary. First incision will be made to the inside of the arm, in case it needs to be obscured

_ Silence for a few moments _

_ Logan hisses _

Logan: Fuck... 

Logan: Subject does in fact bleed.

Logan: Subject feels some sort of emotional release, despite the fact that this is only an experiment.

_ Pause, medical tape being ripped _

Logan: In hindsight, this experiment was not the greatest idea.

_ Recorder clicks off _

__

Logan: Experiment log 106— uh, 107, subject feeling a lack of motivation. Left room for breakfast approximately 29 hours ago. Consumed Crofter’s Jam and toast. No comments from other sides. 

Logan: Um... Update 4 to log 57, as previously noted there is no pain transference between sides and Thomas was not adversely affected. Cuts healed unnaturally quickly, it appears that figments have some element of healing factor. Experiments ongoing to determine strength of healing factor. 

Logan, quieter: Other sides have not noticed nor suspected anything outside of the norm.

_ Recorder clicks off _

__

_ Coughing in background _

Logan: Log one-hundred and... Log 121. Oh. It's a square number... Review of previous logs shows that the subject has not eaten in at least a few days, last known meal was catalogued in log 107. 

_ Pause _

Logan: Lack of social interaction has also been observed, but this is not having an adverse effect on the subject. Work is achieved adequately from room. 

Logan, not to recorder and quietly: I don’t think the others care if I’m around or not.

_ Bed sheets rustle, Recorder clicks off _

__

Logan, to himself:...makes sense that I don’t need food, I don’t really exist anyway. I wonder if I need water.

Logan: Oh, hi there, why are you recording?

_ Mic static, Recorder clicks off _

__

Logan: Experiment log... something, determine number later...

_ Shaky, heavy breathing _

Logan, voice fluctuating in volume as the recorder moves closer and further away: It has been approximately 58 hours since the last cup of water was ingested... Subject is not experiencing symptoms characteristic of a human undergoing dehydration, although minor discomfort is present. Shaking of hands can be discounted from the results and observations, as this is likely due to external factors and was present before the experiment began. 

Logan, words both halting and slurring together: Subject is... still able to walk and function... as normal... despite the circumstances..

_ Dull thud in background _

_ Recorder clatters against the ground _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_ Recorder turns off automatically _

__

Logan, voice steadier but not firm: Experiment Log 194. Subject awoke after approximately 3 minutes from syncope... Subject drank water... Subject is going to take a nap.

_ Recorder clicks off _

__

Logan: Experiment log 195. Subject somewhat has recovered from the, ah, slightly less advisable experiments over the period of approximately 5 days. No work as “Logic” has been completed in the last 7 days. Thomas and other sides appear to be functioning as normal. 

Logan: The data from these experiments suggests that the function of “Logic” is unnecessary under the current circumstances. Or at the very least, the manifestation of “Logic” as the subject “Logan” is unnecessary. 

Logan: Probability of error in these conclusions is below 2%.

_ Recorder clicks off _

__

Logan: Experiment log 200. Final log. With the inevitable conclusion reached that this form is unnecessary and unwanted, it will be disposed of. If the mind deems it necessary to have an embodiment of “Logic” in place, it is expected to form that within the coming week. However, this is unlikely. 

Logan: Either way, the current form has no usefulness left. It will not be missed.

_ Metals clatters _

_ A deep breath _

Logan: That is a lot of blood.

_ Dull thud against floor _

_ Recorder clatters against the ground _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_ Knocking against door _

Deceit: Logan?

_ Recorder turns off automatically _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's the mandatory tumblr plug, I'm @thedarkstrangeson over there.


End file.
